Lights Out in a Provincial Town
by Aida
Summary: LL Ficathon story for Samantha Caldwell. Season two, Firelight Festival. Luke, Lorelai and a single candle.


Part of the LL 2006 Ficathon – written for Samantha Caldwell.

Takes place after Lost and Found. Title nicked from a pretty song by Kenickie (yes, I'm still living in the '90s).

**Lights Out in a Provincial Town**

Luke Danes was not an evil man.

He was considered grumpy, stubborn and yes, there were times where the names 'spoilsport' and 'wet blanket' were brought up. But no one would dare to call him a bad man (well, Lorelai would when he denied her coffee, but that didn't count). He was helpful, trustworthy, and he never intentionally hurt people or took pleasure in their true misery.

Except, he was doing exactly this right now. He was taking immense pleasure in Taylor Doose's misery, whose worst nightmare was coming to life that very evening.

It was the day of the Stars Hollow annual Firelight Festival. The day when thousands of twinkle lights always lit up the whole town, making it live up to its name. People from many neighboring towns came that day to Stars Hollow to enjoy the soft glimmering of lights and the atmosphere that was unusual even in this place that had a festival every single week.

And there was a blackout.

You do the math.

If only the light had gone out after the lighting of the bonfire! But it happened while they were still looking for the matches to light it and now the entire town was pitch black with the exception of the light from rather few torches.

People were running about like chickens with their heads cut off, bumping into each other like cartoon characters and Luke, standing at the window of his diner with his arms folded, just couldn't help but enjoy it. Right now he could imagine only a few things more entertaining than Taylor's flurried voice through his megaphone and the sight of Miss Patty hurrying past the street with a match in each hand, looking not unlike a battleship, its sails up and its cannons ready to fire.

Luke was so engrossed in watching that scene that he didn't even notice that someone was coming to the diner until the bell over the door jingled merrily. He turned his head to the customer and found himself almost laughing. Really, it would take the Last Judgement to keep her away from the coffee.

"I can't make you coffee," he grumbled. "I can't use the machine if there's no electricity."

"What, there's no electricity!" Lorelai (for it was her) put her hand to her heart in a theatrical gesture before waving her other hand dismissively. "Oh, I'm not here for the coffee. Well, that would be a bonus, naturally. But I'm here to seek shelter, dear friend. I almost got killed out there, I swear. It's like a mad bull chase! Only I don't know who or what they're chasing, so I came in here just to make sure it's not me."

"If there ever was a bull chase in this town I'm pretty sure we all know who would end up as the bull."

"Poor Kirk," Lorelai giggled. "You know, I think you're right. An actuall bull would never come up to Taylor's standards of safety and hygiene. Ah, isn't it great that I know my way around your diner so well?" she started conversationally, finally moving from the door where she had been standing. "I can get to the counter even in the dark!"

"Glad to hear it."

There was no coffee, and no burgers, but Luke wouldn't dream of telling her to go. She wanted to spend the blackout here, in the diner. And you just don't say no to Lorelai Gilmore. Unless it's a wedding invitation.

"Ouch, okay, this table definitely wasn't here this morning! Damn Luke, why did you move all the chairs! Or maybe it was that poltergeist type of thing.Great, I just got myself a couple of pretty bruises."

"They'll go well with your blue sweater," was Luke's response. He managed to steer clear of any furniture and now he was searching for something under the counter, while Lorelai was sitting on the stool, rubbing her bruised leg.

"Here it is," he announced triumphally, placing a candle on the counter and lighting it.It cast a little circle of a soft light, just enough for them to see each other and make the shadows dance on the diner's walls.

"Oh, oh, is it scented?" Lorelai exclaimed giddily.

"Of course it isn't," Luke gave her a look clearly indicating that she obviously didn't know him at all. "Where's Rory, anyway?"

"Oh, she's staying over at Lane's, they were supposed to go to the Kims' after the festival, but now that it's ruined, I'm guessing Mrs Kim has them already in beds, tucked in and all. And Jess?"

"Walked out three hours ago with one book in his hand and another in his back pocket and hasn't been seen ever since."

Lorelai just smiled. As much as Luke cared for his family, the chances of him sending a search party in pursue of his nephew any time soon were rather slim.

"So, it's just the two of us," she almost purred, using her best flirting voice.

But Luke knew better than to believe a flirty voice of Lorelai Gilmore. That was the difference between him and Kirk.

Well, among other things.

"I made Jess a hole in the wall," he announced as if she had never changed the subject.

"So I've heard."

"I might even consider getting him actual furniture," Luke added.

"I hope you're not afraid of the commitment," Lorelai teased. "You making Jess a hole is like Chandler giving Janice a drawer!"

"I'm not afraid of commitment," Luke shrugged.

"No, you're right, that would actually be me," Lorelai pointed out in that half-ironic, self-deprecationg voice she always used when admitting to her faults.

"And I know who Chandler is," he raised his eyebrows.

"That's impressive. Can you name the other five?" she smiled.

"The other five what?"

"I really don't know how you manage to survive in this cruel world, Luke," Lorelai observed. "You are like one of these guys in movies who live in the nineteenth century and then one day when they go hunting they fall into a cave or something, or get lost in the snow. The next thing they know they are awake and it's 1999 and they think cars are scary monsters and they don't know how to use a shower!"

"You go on amazingly well even without the coffee," was Luke's stoic response.

"I actually think I'm running out of steam," Lorelai admitted.

"That's a rare occurrence," he smiled.

Almost kindly.

And they fell silent.

It was nice, she thought, just sitting here in the darkened diner and not paying attention to the town where apparently the hell had broken loose (she was sure she heard Kirk screaming something about an ancient Indian curse). She glanced at Luke – he was staring absent-mindedly into space, propped up against the counter in what in the long haul must have been a rather uncomfortable position. What was he thinking about?

Lorelai felt a little stupid as a certain realization hit her.

Oh, she knew what he was thinking about. Or rather who he was thinking about. Rachel. She came a year ago, just before the festival. She was here to drink punch with Luke and to make photos of him surrounded by twinkle lights. Now, there's a image.

Back to Rachel, she scolded herself silently. Does Luke hate her? Or does he still miss her? She realized they never talked about it, she was so caught up in Max, her wedding and the big flight from the altar that she never learnt more from Luke beside the simple fact of their break-up.

How typical, she almost grimaced. I make just the best friend.

But if there ever was a person to act on an impulse, that was Lorelai.

"Do you miss Rachel sometimes?" she asked.

"What?" he looked up at her sharply. That he was certainly not expecting.

"I said, do you miss Rachel sometimes?" Lorelai repeated, as if to a dense four-year-old.

"No, I... why are you asking about Rachel now?" Luke asked, confused. His thoughts before Lorelai's question had been wandering somewhere between the fact how surprisingly fragile and delicate Lorelai looked in the candlelight and the idea of introducing a new salad to the menu. Somehow, Rachel didn't quite fit between those two.

"Beacuse, she was here last year during the Firelight Festival, remember? Stupid question, of course you remember. So anyway, I guess it all reminded me of her. And the paper mache stars reminded me of how I got hit by one last year. I think I'm still not over that. Are you?"

"Am I over your paper mache star incident?" Luke inquired, resigned to Lorelai's craziness.

"Are you over Rachel?" she pressed on.

"I really don't know why you're asking this."

"Does it matter?" he shrugged in darkness. "I would just like to know."

"I am. I'm over Rachel. I think I was over her the minute she walked out of the diner," he smiled grimly, glad that Lorelai couldn't see it too well. His confession was a bit incomplete. To complete it, he should have added: It's you I've never been able to get over.

"Ouch. That was a bit harsh."

"Oh well," it was his turn to shrug. "My heart wasn't in it," he repeated Rachel's words from months ago. And for just a second, he dared to hope she would ask him why. Why wasn't his heart in it? If she asked, would he answer her... honestly? Now, that Max was out of the picture...

But she didn't. Instead, after a while of silent deliberation, she asked another question.

"But you did miss her before, right? I know you said you weren't pining, after that whole rummage sales fiasco and me wearing Rachel's clothes in front of you, but... you wouldn't have behaved like that if..."

"I didn't miss her," Luke cut in. "I think we've established that already. I distinctly remember the phrase 'remembering is not pining' being used."

"But..."

"No, Lorelai. I did not miss her then and I don't miss her now, period. I admit I might have been a little touchy on that subject, but... I really wish you stopped imagining I was ever hung up on that relationship."

"I'm not saying you are hung up on anything," Lorelai sighed, exasperated. "Wow, it really is a touchy subject. Suspiciously touchy if you really forgot about Rachel as quickly as you say," she added maliciously. She got a perfectly icy glare in response.

Luke was annoying. Why wouldn't he open up to her? Sometimes he did, about his father for example, but it was still only scraps of information he gave her. But they were friends! With every year, they grew closer. It was undeniable – he bought her meagre basket, she helped him pick an apartment, she felt she could always rely on him.

"Listen, it's not some unhealthy interest in your life. I just think I should know."

"Why? Why do you want to know?" The irritation in Luke's voice was growing with every sentence.

"I don't know," she replied nervously. "I just think it's important."

"It's important for you to know if I still have feelings for another woman?" he challenged.

And then he almost died at the spot. The way he asked this question couldn't have been more awkward. It sounded like a suggestion that Lorelai was also a woman he might have feelings for. And that she might care about that.

Those damn people like Mrs Kim or Taylor always interrupted when all he wanted was to have Lorelai to himself. But now that he actually wished the diner floor would open and swallow him for eternity, not a single interruption in sight.

"Do you?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"No."

There really wasn't any other answer.

"And do you have feelings for _any woman?_"

Luke started at the counter. She knew. She wouldn't have asked if she didn't. All that was left for him was to admit it.

Just say it, man!

But seconds went by and still not a word escaped his mouth.

"I'll make it easier for you," Lorelai said in a whisper. And then she blew off the candle.

She was right, it was easier. Luke's hands found hers, placed on the counter, and covered them.

"I have strong opinions on many things, Lorelai. On food, family and cutting down the rainforest. I like everything... healthy. Whether it's dinner or a bond between a father and a son, it should be healthy. I don't always get that, but I try, I really do. I try to make it work with Jess, and I don't drink coffee because it's unhealthy. I like health and nature. And Rachel fit that description and apart from her constant wanderlust, she is really more like me than you would thought. But in all of this – there's a downfall, Lorelai. You."

Lorelai's heartbeat was definitely making some extra effort. It's coming, she thought. Whatever 'it' was, when Luke made that slip she realized suddenly that she had been waiting for this subconsiously for quite some time now. She had waited for it after they played cards during Sookie and Jackson's first date, she had waited for it when he brought her the chuppah, she had even waited for it in the gazebo when he bought her basket.

And, as Luke's grip on her hands tightened, she knew that now it really was going to happen.

"You are different from me, from Rachel, Lorelai. You love coffee and burgers. You wear clothes and shoes Rachel would never even think of wearing. You ran away from your parents. You listen to music and watch stuff on TV I don't give a damn about. And you actually enjoy the town festivals. I had never thought it was possible to... to..."

"To?" Lorelai repeated with her breath held back.

"Lorelai," Luke sighed. "Rachel left because she thought... because she knew I had feeling for you."

"Oh, Luke," she gasped.

The darkness really makes you crazy, Luke thought as he blindly brought up Lorelai's hands to his lips and placed his first kiss on her wrist.

"Luke..." Lorelai repeated shakily. "I..."

"Is something wrong? If you don't..." he started, when she seemed to get stuck on that poor vowel.

"No," she laughed, surprising him. "Nothing's wrong, Luke. I just..." she took a deep breath, "I would just really like to kiss you now."

Luke idly wondered if he had a red marker upstairs. And a calendar. It's not everyday dreams come true, is it.

"I think that could be arranged," he cleared his throat. In two and a half seconds he was on the other side of the counter with his lips one inch from Lorelai's.

And that was when all the lights went on again.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai cried, covering her eyes with her hands. "Too much light! Too much light! I think I've just gone blind, Luke!"

Luke laughed, squinting to guard his eyes from the light.

"You'll be fine," he assured her.

She uncovered her face and looked at him intently.

Maybe it was just her, but he looked different than usual, different than before the blackout. He was less tense, he was actually smiling broadly and there was just something in his eyes... She had seen flickers of it before. It scared her, but it was a good fear. It would remind her that she had to be careful not to lose what she had been given this evening.

"Yes," she agreed, her eyes still locked with his. "I'll be fine. Even more than that, I believe."

Lorelai put her hand to his cheek and kissed him softly.

"I'll go home now," she whispered into his ear. "But I'll be here tomorrow first thing in the morning. I'll ask for coffee and blueberry pancakes and you'll complain a little about my caffeine addiction. But of course you'll give me the coffee, because that's what you do for a living, and you'll kiss me and ask me how my night was. I'll tell you I couldn't sleep thinking about you and then Rory, who'll come in the meantime, will tell you I'm a big fat liar because she actually couldn't sleep due to my snoring. But you won't mind, you'll just kiss me again and go give Kirk extra sprinkles on his donuts, because that's how happy you'll be. Does that sound like a plan to you?" she stepped back to look at him again.

"It's a very good plan," Luke nodded seriously. "Kirk doesn't like sprinkles, though."

"Well, we'll work on whathever you give him for free tomorrow, then," Lorelai suggested, gave Luke's hand the last squeeze and walked to the door. She turned to Luke before opening it. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow, Luke."

The door closed.

Luke smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

He had a double bed to buy.

Prompt:

You are my sweetest downfall

I loved you first, I loved you first,

Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth

I have to go, I have to go

(from _Samson_ by Regina Spektor)

Could have: A pre-RR coming together for Luke and Lorelai

Shouldn't have: Anything too saccharine


End file.
